Contradictory
by CrystalRaven01
Summary: Harry and Draco are friends and about to start Hogwarts. Will Harry choose his friend or duty? DMHP SLASH.


This is a story my sister wrote. She begged me to put it on here so here you go!

**Disclaimer: Neither me or my sister own Harry Potter and we never claimed to.**

**- - - - - - - - - - **

**Contradictory**

As I stepped onto the train with the red-headed boy, I laughed at one of his jokes. It wasn't funny but I didn't want to be rude, he was the first person to talk to me in a civilised manner. Wait, no Draco was the first. He made it feel so right to speak with him, but I still felt awkward around this boy. We found a compartment on the train we put our bags on the shelf above the seats. Ron had only talked for about five minutes before I could no longer stand it.

"I'm going to the toilet." I said moving towards the door. I walked out into the corridor and I towards the toilets. I bumped into a boy coming out of a compartment. He turned to face me.

"Hello again Harry."

"Draco."

"Well, Harry it has been a long time."

"Such an exaggeration. It's only been two days."

"Which is the longest we've been apart since we met and you have already made friends with a Weasley."

"Draco, it's what is expected of me."

"Well then Potter. Goodbye it's been fun." Draco whispered in my ear as he hugged me, giving me an uneasy feeling in my stomach. His body pressed up against me sending waves of pleasure to my groin. Despite this I pushed back

"Draco don't do this."

"Do what Potter?" Draco said sarcastically before stepping back into his compartment. I mentally slapped myself; how could I have been so stupid? I walked down to the toilets and splashed water on my face. Draco was my best friend I trusted him more than any body in the world and I had just totally lost his trust. I walked back over to our compartment surprised to see a girl sitting next to Ron. I laid on the seat and stared at the ceiling. How could I have been so stupid? Everything was ruined.

"Harry, Harry Potter are you serious?" The girl yelled and I moaned as I realised Ron had just told her who I was.

"I'm Hermione." She said clearing her throat impatiently.

"Harry." I said at the girl.

"So glad to meet you. Do you want something to eat?"

"Mmm." I agreed as she asked me. She was on her feet in no time already buying me food. I took it so I wasn't being rude and half sat up, leaning against the window as I started to eat.

When the train finally pulled to a stop there was excitement in the air. We were at Hogwarts. We'd made it; we were finally there.

We stepped out into the crowded hallway. It was loud and everyone was trying to be louder than everyone else, making the crowd even louder. We all entered the boats that were waiting for us. Hermione and Ron took the back of the boat in front of me and I had to take the one to my side. The boat rocked slightly as other people got into it. Soon the boats were heading towards the castle, with no help from us. As we came into sight of Hogwarts, I was shocked by the sheer size of it.

"Were not in Kansas anymore Toto." I mumbled to myself with a short chuckle.

"No we're not." came a voice from behind me, sending shivers down my spine. The voice I knew all to well, the voice that haunted my dreams. I could feel his breath on my neck and I knew it was real. How was I supposed to tell him I like him. I was expected to be a Gryffindor and be the downfall of Lord Voldemort. But what if I wanted to be Slytherin and be Draco Malfoy's Boyfriend. I leaned back slightly so I could feel Draco's chest against my back.

"Harry, join me in Slytherin." Draco mumbled into my ear.

"You know I can't Draco you know how much faith all the teachers and students have in me."

"Forget it and be with me." Draco said. I loved the way that sounded but there was no way Draco loved me back. It must have just been the way the words sounded. He probably meant it in the straightest way possible. "Penny for your thoughts." Draco whispered into my ear his lips touching the sensitive skin sending my nerves into a frenzy.

I decided to be honest. "I am thinking of how much I want to be your lover." I said slightly turning my head to see his reaction. His eyes widened and he looked shocked then his face took on a totally different look full of lust.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said to him.

"I am thinking about taking you up on your offer."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so shocked." he said, sucking on the top of my ear.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled from the shore.

"Harry, mate, you have got to check this out! This place is awesome!" Ron said. I sat up straight much to Draco's disgust.

"So this is the way it's going to be. Fine." Draco hissed at the back of my head.

"Draco!"

"No Harry, you've chosen. Deal with it. Go sort yourself into Gryffindor and be the saviour of wizard-kind." Draco said standing up and walking off the boat in a huff.

"What have I done?" Harry mumbled to himself before wiping his ear and stepping off the boat to meet his cheery "friends".

Harry followed all the first years and listened to McGonagall talking then stood at the top of the stairs awaiting for her to return and start sorting.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Draco said looking at Ron.

"Shut it loser!" Ron said with such hatred in his voice I nearly hit him.

"What? With red hair and hand-me-down clothes you could only be a Weasley."

"And you, you prig, could be no other then the _great _Draco Malfoy."

"Well done Weasley! I guess I should congratulate you on befriending the infamous Harry Potter." Draco put out his hand.

"No Ron don't! He'll probably fling you down the stairs."

"Be quiet Granger. You have no right to tell him not to shake my hand. This is between us boys."

Draco said glaring at Hermione then sparing a sidelong glance at me making me feel guilty for the pain I had caused him.

"Children, hush now." McGonagall said as she approached the group. Then she led us into the Great Hall, we all looked around in wonder. It was wonderful, exactly the way a magical room should look.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore addressed us, "As you all know we have four houses, SLYTHERIN!" He yelled and the Slytherin house erupted into cheers and yells, while the other houses hissed and booed them. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The same commotion came except this time it was the Hufflepuff table cheering. "RAVENCLAW!" Cheers and hisses were heard once more.

"And mighty GRYFFINDOR!" This time the only boos and hisses to be heard were those from Slytherin. "You all must be eager to begin so I will save the rest of my speech for later." Dumbledore said stepping down from the podium.

"When your name is called, come and sit on this stool. The hat will be placed on your head and you shall be sorted." McGonagall said, starting to call names out. Hermione's name was yelled and she walked up and sat on the stool, after very little time the hat yelled, "GRYFINDOR!" The whole table went wild.

"I think she should have been in Ravenclaw." Ron said to me.

_Maybe you can choose on some subconscious level?_ I thought to myself, _then I must choose Gryffindor._ But half of me didn't want to be in Gryffindor the other half wanted it very much. The list went on then Draco's name was called, the hat only slightly hovered over his head before producing a very loud "SLYTHERIN." Most of the houses hissed but no matter how hard they tried they could not be louder than the Slytherin table welcoming Draco. Harry wanted that to be him but felt himself torn between love and duty and of course as he had been taught love didn't matter but duty did. As the list neared closer to me I got a giddy feeling in my gut. "Harry Potter!" My name was called could I go through with this or not? I sure hoped I could I would hate to have to run away in front of all the people in this hall. "HARRY POTTER!" McGonagall said again loudly. I got elbowed in the ribs by Ron and I started to walk towards the stool. Everybody in the hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I felt the tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor and all the teachers holding there breath, wondering if I was going to be good or evil I sat down. _I have to be good!_ I thought just before the hat was on my head.

_Can you feel the tension boy, yes I'm sure you can... Now where does your heart lie?_

_Not Slytherin! _I thought to myself, so this is what it felt like.

_Are you sure boy you could do well there._

_NOT SLYTHERIN! _I thought louder.

_Not Slytherin 'ey well there is only one other place to put you. _

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and everyone that had been holding their breath let it out with either a sigh of sadness followed by a hiss or yelling and whooping. Hermione pointed to a spot near her and as I saw it I glanced over at Draco. He had a look of betrayal and defeat plastered on his face. My heart broke at the look. There was no way I was going to be able to live with him like this. There was no way; I had to set this right. I sat at the table and glumly watched the proceedings and clapped when Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. No surprises there; every Weasley had been in Gryffindor for as long as anyone could remember.

After sorting we ate in silence, marveling the taste of the exquisite food.

"So Harry how are you feeling?" Ron asked, looking at me.

"Sick actually, I have never eaten so well, I think I'll just go outside for a bit." I said, following in the footsteps of a couple adjourning themselves from the hall. I leant up against the stone wall. How could I have been so heartless.

"Harry congrats." Draco said with tears in his eyes.

"No. It's not right I'm supposed to be with you! I should never have asked it to put me in Gryffindor! I should have told it to put me in Slytherin with you where I belong! I'm going to go see Dumbledore and set this straight!" I said nearly bursting into tears.

"It's okay Harry," Draco said, pulling me to him and I burst out crying on his chest. Draco placed a finger under my chin and pulled my face up to kiss him. I didn't object at all as his nose brushed up against mine.

"I love you Draco, I always have!" I said feeling more tears sting my eyes.

"I know Harry I have always loved you to. He whispered before closing the gap between me and him. I felt the warmth of his mouth on mine, it felt like heaven, peace on earth.

"I'm going to set this straight with Dumbledore!" I said as we broke apart. Draco kissed me again before putting his mouth up to my ear and whispering, "Can't wait."

I ran up to the Professors office knocking on the door.

"Come in Harry."

"Professor Dumbledore?" I stood in the doorway of the headmasters office.

"Yes Harry." Dumbledore said, looking up from the work on his desk.

"I just wanted to ask you about sorting."

"Yes what about it?"

"Well just before when I got sorted, I didn't feel happy in the house I got. May I try again?"

"Certainly Harry, anything to make sure you are happy here." Dumbledore motioned towards a stool and I sat on it as he fetched the hat. He put it on my head, not believing that the hat would change his decision.

_Late were... Wait you have already been sorted, what are you doing back so soon? It hasn't even been an hour_. The hat planted the words in my mind.

_Well I just wanted to be sure I was in the right house_. Harry thought to the hat.

_You aren't,_ the hat said shortly.

_Excuse me?_

_You heard me boy you are a natural Slytherin but you told me not to put you there so I didn't_

_Well put me where I belong!_

_  
_"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled out loud.

_Harry treat the house well, _was the last thing the hat said to me before being pulled off my head by Dumbledore.

"Well Harry, looks like you weren't sorted where you belong after all." he said changing my robes with a swish of his wand, "I shall escort you down to the Slytherin common room."

"Yes Headmaster!" I said feeling happy that I was in the right house. How was I going to tell Ron? Who cares? I only just met the boy we weren't even friends. I was going to do well in Slytherin, I just knew it. I didn't care what other people thought.

"Well Mr. Potter, here we are, your common room. I hope you enjoy it here."

"I will Professor Dumbledore."

I walked into the common room with Dumbledore.

"Attention all students this here is Mr. Potter. He has been sorted into the house of Slytherin. I hope you treat him well he had to re-sort to be with all of you, so be happy to have him." As Dumbledore left Draco flung up out of the chair running towards me enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Nice to see you made it into the only good house at Hogwarts." Draco said to me.

"Yes, the only place to be. I'm glad it could be like this Draco."

"Let me show you to your bed." Draco said taking some of Harry's luggage.

"Sounds nice." I said with a wink. Hugging the other boy breathing in his scent I knew I was home. This is where I belonged; in the arms of the platinum blonde forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading!


End file.
